Pay Up
by mocasoul
Summary: Johnny is tired of Ethan blowing his money just as fast as he gets it, especially when he doesn't deserve it. He decides to make Ethan earn and appreciate his money. DON'T OWN, SLASH, ONESHOT  might change my mind , AND Johnny/Ethan SMUT. Enjoy.


"Let me guess…you need money." Johnny said as he opened the door to Ethan. "Who am I kidding? Of course, you need money. Why else would you be at my door at…what time is it?"

"3 am. And there could be a number of reasons why I would be here at this time. It just happens that I happen to be strapped for cash." Ethan said as he slipped past Johnny and plopped down on the couch as if he owned it.

"How much?" Johnny asked as he fixed a strong drink. He wasn't in the mood for this. He had Sonny breathing down his neck, Olivia hated him, and everyone seemed to be a cheerleader for Sonny. The last thing he needed was Ethan pestering him about money. He couldn't help the kid was bad at gambling and lost most of his money.

"I'd say…" Ethan said as he tilted his head and squinted his eyes in thought as if he hadn't already thought of an amount. Johnny knew that was a lie. He could practically see the dollar signs in his eyes. "$250,000. That sounds fair, doesn't it?"

"No, fair would be knocking off the 2. $50,000." Johnny said as he downed his drink.

"Come on, mate…I risk my life to work for you. At least you can do is give me hazard pay."

"I already give you hazard pay. $50,000." Johnny said in a finalizing tone, but Ethan wasn't ready to give up.

"But, seeing as things have gotten a bit more risky…I think the pay should match the job."

"Well if you can't handle the job…" Johnny said as he sat on the couch as Ethan stood up.

"Whoa, who said anything about that?" Ethan said as he grabbed a beer, opened it, and took heavy gulps from the bottle. "I can handle the job. I just want to be paid for that job. That's all, man." Ethan said as Johnny rolled his eyes. "Look, I'll…I'll get your coffee every morning if I have to. Well, maybe not." Ethan said as he turned the bottle up again, and it reminded Johnny of the way Olivia would do that.

Very quickly, Johnny realized that thinking of Olivia putting the long neck of a glass bottle near her lips was very similar to the way she looked when she sucked his cock. He was hard and he cursed his mind for thinking that. Fuck, he missed Olivia.

He couldn't even hear whatever non-sense Ethan was going on about because of how uncomfortable his hard-on was making him. He tried to concentrate by staring around the room, but that didn't help because everywhere he looked, he would see a place in which he and Olivia had sex.

Turning his attention back to Ethan, he noticed that Ethan was staring at him wondering if he was either listening or on the same planet as him. Just then, Johnny thought of a way to get some release and appease Ethan. Ethan wouldn't like it, but he didn't really have a choice in that.

"You could…re-pay me…" Johnny began as Ethan let out a slight sigh in anticipation of some violent, potentially dangerous job Johnny had for him. "by getting on your knees…" he said as Ethan looked at him in shock.

"You want me to beg for the money? Seriously, mate?"

"Not beg…I want you to earn that extra $200,000." Johnny said as he, softly, rubbed his erection through his pants. "Now, get on your knees, Ethan." he said and Ethan hesitated trying to see whether Johnny was kidding or not, but after a few moments passed, he didn't see Johnny's expression change and he got on his knees in font of Johnny.

"You, seriously, want me to do this?" Ethan asked in a hesitant voice in case Johnny was kidding.

"You're a lover, not a fighter. Remember? And since, you're not a fighter…or have proven to me that you're a fighter…you have to prove to me that you're a lover. Now, earn that $200,000, Ethan." Johnny said as he stared down at Ethan.

After taking a deep breath, Ethan lifted his hands to the button and zipper of Johnny's pants. He kept his head down and his eyes focused on his hands as he undid the binds and tugged Johnny's pants down a little until they slipped over his knees and fell in a heap at his feet. Ethan stared at Johnny's hard cock with a silent admission that he was slightly attracted to Johnny…more than he would be willing to admit to himself. He still loved women and would rather be on his knees in front of Maya, but there was something about Johnny.

"Don't tell me I did this to you, mate…" Ethan said as he rubbed his hand over Johnny's erection earning an audible hiss at the contact.

"You wish…" Johnny said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head backwards on the couch. He let out a moan as Ethan reached inside the band of Johnny's underwear and gripped onto his cock. Ethan's hand was warm and a lot bigger than Olivia's hand, but it was smaller than his own hand. He felt Ethan's other hand snake up his leg and tug his underwear lower. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Maybe…" Ethan said as he flicked his tongue on the head of Johnny's penis. "Maybe I'm just a good lover. You need a good lover to seduce someone into being your ally. Even if it's a guy." Ethan said as he pumped his hand up and down the shaft.

"Fuck, man…" Johnny moaned out before Ethan took him into his mouth. He began bobbing his head up and down pausing to circle the tip with his tongue. For the first time, he didn't imagine Olivia. Through heavy lidded eyes, he could see Ethan's plump lips around his cock and when he paused, he could have sworn he saw a devious look in Ethan's eyes. "Shit…" Johnny said as Ethan took more of his cock into his mouth. He was amazed that this guy didn't have a gag reflex. Seeing this, caused Ethan to laugh causing a vibration within his throat that could be felt around Johnny's cock. "You've done this before…"

Suddenly, Ethan snaked a hand up Johnny's bare torso and pinched his nipple as he slid back and released almost an inch of Johnny's cock from his mouth before. He laughed as Johnny groaned at the loss of Ethan's warm mouth.

"You really into this, aren't you, mate?"

"Just continue…" Johnny said as he stared at Ethan.

"You're so going to wish you hadn't said that…" Ethan said as he took Johnny's cock into his mouth once again and began sucking harder and faster and before Johnny could process it he was massaging his balls in one hand and his nipple in the other. How could he do that?

"Not regretting a damn thing…" Johnny said as he gripped onto Ethan's ponytail. A few strands had managed to get loose, but when Ethan did that vibrating thing with his throat, Johnny's hand slipped and pulled the rubber band off Ethan's hair. His dark locks fell loose and brushed against his thighs creating a whole other sensation.

Ethan slipped his hand from Johnny's nipple and Johnny watched with strained concentration as Ethan began rubbing the bulge in his jeans. He was turned on as well. Johnny saw Ethan fumble with the undoing his jeans, and when he slipped his hand inside the band of his underwear, he moaned creating a wave of pleasure Johnny had never felt. Ethan began timing his mouth with the pace he kept when pumping his own organ. He began to slow down the pace of his mouth a little to speed up the pace of his hand. Johnny felt utter ecstasy as he watched Ethan jerk himself off as he sucked him off.

He could feel that Ethan was close by the vibrations of his moans, and he noticed that Ethan began to suck his cock faster. Johnny felt himself tense up then explode as he came into Ethan's mouth. With no problem Ethan drank him down before releasing Johnny's softening cock from his mouth to achieve his own orgasm. A moan ripped from Ethan's throat as he came. Johnny watched Ethan as he slipped his hand out of his jeans and he looked at him with spent eyes.

"So, I expect all of the $250,000 to be deposited into my account?" Ethan said with an expectant look and Johnny nodded as Ethan stood up. "Oh, you'd better add an extra $1,000 for dry cleaning." Ethan said as he pointed to a white stain on his shirt and Johnny looked mortified. "See you later, mate." Ethan said a he left.

Johnny was confused. This was supposed to be a way Ethan could pay him back and possibly embarrass him. In the end, Johnny was the one embarrassed and felt he needed to owe Ethan. Ethan was more than just a lover...he really was a really fucking good con man.


End file.
